1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to support structures and, particularly, to a support structure for a display device and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, display devices, such as a computer monitor, are supported by a support structure that offers limited range of movement on a support surface, such as a desk surface. Orientation or the range of movement of the display devices may be adjusted to meet the viewers' preferences. However, a multi-dimensional adjustment for the display device may not be possible.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a support structure for a display device and a display device using the same, in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.